Big Cheese
by wiggles247
Summary: Darwin reacts to the news of the CEO appointment. Very short one shot. (Spoilery [till the 26/11] if you don't know who is appointed)


**I have almost no hope that anything like this will actually happen - as the powers that be seem to be having trouble even remembering that Jonny IS actually nice(!) at the moment I think its way way beyond them to think about the circumstances surrounding Jac and Jonny's first meeting. But I'm glad I did. Hope you enjoy and as ever please review...**

* * *

Mo exchanged a look with Gwen at the show Jonny was making of himself with Bonnie 'Honestly' she thought to herself, 'I'd have thought he'd have got bored of the whole sweetness and light thing by now,' as she watched them larking around as they came down the corridor.

Gwen smiled back sympathetically at her and Mo could have sworn she heard her say "Give me Miss Naylor any day of the week!" as she turned back to the notes she had been writing in. And Mo was pleased that it wasn't just her who was quickly tiring of 'Little Miss Sunshine'. Now all she had to do was make _Jonny_ realise how tiresome she was, and everything would be fine. Although, looking at them she had to admit it seemed like she would have her work cut out on that score. And it wasn't as if she couldn't see what attracted Jonny to Bonnie – nice, pretty, uncomplicated, undemanding Bonnie – but it was those very qualities that made her entirely wrong for Jonny too, in Mo's opinion. She knew her best friend better than he knew himself and so knew that he actually needed a bit of complexity if a relationship was to work long term, and although at the moment he would be revelling in how simple his life with Bonnie was, in time he would get bored and would once again find himself yearning for a complication or two (or a hundred). But by then, and this was Mo's real fear, he might have irrevocably (by a thousand tiny cuts) severed any chance of getting back together with the person she, and going by Gwen's reaction practically everybody else on Darwin, if not the hospital (remembering conversations she'd had with Sacha and Michael and Mr T) thought Jonny should be with. 'No,' Mo thought, surprising even herself with the certainty she felt, 'the real problem with Bonnie is that she's not Jac!'

"Guys, I've just eaten breakfast" she said, as they finally reached the nurse's station, trying to disguise her discomfort at the way they were acting with humour and thanking her lucky stars that Jac wasn't around to see their performance.

"Hey," Jonny began sounding affronted but, Mo noticed, letting go of Bonnie's hand as he said it. "There's no need to get jealous"

"Jealous!" Mo exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she said it "yeah, right!"

" No, no of course you're not jeal…"

"What's up Professor?" Mo asked loudly, cutting off Jonny who glared at her for a moment before he realised that he was wasting his time as her attention was elsewhere. "You look well worried," she continued, addressing Elliott who, Jonny had to admit, did have a look of consternation on his face.

"Well, it's always a worry when there's a change of leadership isn't it?" Elliott explained, "and I don't think I need to remind you what happened the last time we had an external CEO appointed, do I?" he continued.

"What? You mean Serena hasn't got it?" Jonny exclaimed.

"No, not if my sources are correct." Elliott answered, "they're meant to be making the announcement any time now, but I'm fairly sure it won't be her name that's in the email."

"Ouch." Mo said, "that's got to hurt."

"Yeah, I thought she was a shoe in," Gwen said.

"Although," Mo continued, "I'm not sure I'd fancy being the person coming in either. Can you imagine how hard Serena could make their life? A woman scorned and all that!"

"So, any news of our great leader yet?" a voice asked from the side of the nurse's station, and Mo was amazed that, even though she was nearly seven months pregnant, Jac could still approach silently and surprise you with her presence.

"No, not yet." Elliott replied, "It should be soon though," he said holding up his phone, "they said they'd be emailing first thing.

"What? So _you_ know Serena hasn't got it too then?" Jonny said, sounding slightly put out.

"Yes," Jac replied, "well, only since I got in this morning, but yeah."

"So how come none of us had a clue?" Jonny continued indicating the others at the nurse's station

"Consultant connections, I guess" Jac said, shrugging her shoulders. "Why? Does it matter?"

But before Jonny could answer, Elliott's phone bleeped, indicating that he'd received a new email and everybody's attention suddenly switched to him. "Here it is," he announced after a quick look at his inbox, as he opened the email

"Well, come on then – put us all out of our misery. Jac said, before continuing, "although I'm warning you if it's another Imelda I'll be starting my maternity leave the day they arrive!"

"The Holby City board are pleased to announce," Elliott read "the appointment of Mr Guy Self to the position of CEO of the hospital. Guy, a consultant neurosurgeon, has many years of NHS management experience behind him and was most recently Director of Surgery and Head of Operations at Imperial College Healthcare Trust in London. We are sure everyone at Holby will join the board in welcoming Guy to the hospital as our new CEO and will share our satisfaction at appointing such a high calibre candidate to the position."

"Well," Jac said, "I can think of at least one person who won't be welcoming him with open arms. But at least he's a medic – so that's good enough for me, till I meet him of course," she added. "So it looks like I'll be around for a few more weeks yet then," she said, "sorry Bonnie" looking over at the nurse and smiling an obviously fake smile at her, turning round before Bonnie had a chance to respond.

'You go girl' Mo thought to herself, childishly smiling at the look on Bonnie's face.

Then Jac turned back, "So he's definitely a real one then?"

"A real what?" Elliott asked, sounding confused

"Neurosurgeon." Jac said

"Yes," Elliott answered uncertainly, wondering what on earth was going on, and seeing from the glances being exchanged by everyone else that they were just as much in the dark as he was "yes, he's definitely a real neurosurgeon."

"Hm, good," Jac declared, the smallest of smiles playing across her face as she exchanged the briefest of glances with Jonny, before she turned away again and set off down the corridor.

"Well," Mo said, after a slightly stunned silence, "that was…random," she continued.

"Yeah," Jonny said softly, watching Jac as she walked away."

"Baby brain I expect," Bonnie said blithely, "and anyway who's Imelda?... Jonny, I said who's Imelda?"

But it was left to Mo to answer, with an involuntary shudder, "Trust me, you don't want to know" because Jonny was still gazing after Jac seemingly lost in thought, or perhaps a memory….


End file.
